Paternidad Ciega
by BlackLady24
Summary: Tony intenta comprender a sus hijos, pero nadie le dijo que ser padre era mucho más difícil que ser Iron Man. Ubicado después de Iron Man 3 (evidentemente). Primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Paternidad Ciega **

A veces Tony Stark era lento. En serio, suena casi imposible, pero sucedía. Le tomó un par de años darse cuenta de lo ciego que había sido respecto a Pepper, lo arrogante e insignificante que era, lo desesperado que estaba por tener hijos con la mujer de sus sueños y lo atemorizado que estaba de ser padre.

Cuando Edward Stark nació su mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. Ya no vivía por él mismo, ni siquiera vivía por dos personas. Vivía por ese pequeño ser, el bebe diminuto y frágil que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Esa mezcla perfecta de ADN se convirtió en el centro de su universo.

Entonces comenzó a llevarlo a todos lados, a la oficina, al taller, a las convenciones de ciencias, a las conferencias de tecnología avanzada… a veces se le olvidaba que Ed ni siquiera podía sostenerse en sus propias piernas. Más tarde comenzaron los problemas con Pepper, ella insistía en que tenía que hacer panoramas más apropiadas a la edad de su hijo… como tirarse por un tobogán. ¿Acaso su mujer pretendía que asesinara las neuronas de su retoño? Como si él no supiera lo que un hombrecito quería. Bastó que fuera un día al parque con ellos para enamorarse de la risa del niño cuando lo empujaban en los columpios, o su fascinación por el cajón de arena, la manera en la que insistía en su subir las escaleras para lanzarse de nuevo por el famoso tobogán. Tony construyó un parque gigante en su mansión. Odiaba cuando Pepper tenía razón.

Con el tiempo descubrió que ella también llevaba a veces a Ed a su trabajo, sonreía para sus adentros, por supuesto un niño preferiría estar con su padre, hacer cosas geniales como desarmar un motor y volver a construirlo de cero… ¿o no?

La primera decepción llegó cuando Edward tenía cuatro años y se agarró firmemente a la falda de su madre

-¡No!

¿No? ¿Qué demonios significaba "no"?

-pero Ed—intentó razonar con el pequeño—habrán robots y autos… y…

-quiero ir con mami

Qué maduro, pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco e intentó con otra táctica.

-luego podremos ir al parque y…

-No

Odiaba esa palabra, Dios. Se agachó para estar a la altura de su primogénito y sonrió, conciliador.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto ir con tu mamá?

Utilizaría la sicología. Pepper sonreía satisfecha, de pie frente a él. Odiaba esa sonrisa.

-porque me puedo sentar en el escritorio y puedo jugar en el ascensor—esas eran estupideces, todas esas cosas están en mansión—y porque mamá me lleva a la biblioteca.

¿Libros?

¿LIBROS?

Eso era lo que le estaba ganando la batalla por el cariño de su hijo, ¿libros? La mansión no tenía una biblioteca, si bien él mismo era un genio, no era un intelectual. Miró a su mujer, ella tampoco lo era, pero era una apasionada de la lectura.

Él no.

Prefería las matemáticas y la física, a lo sumo. Pero su pasión era la mecánica. Ensuciarse con grasa, desarmar, construir, arreglar, soldar, martillar…

Cosas que requerían acción. No era un hombre pasivo.

Suspiró. Así que las cosas eran así. Bueno, más tarde su pequeño maduraría y tendría la edad apropiada para elegir lo que de verdad le gustaba, por ahora estaría influenciado por los gustos de su madre.

Pero la verdad es que las cosas no cambiaron, Edward con el tiempo se convirtió en un devora libros y lo que único que siempre pedía cuando él iba de viaje era la edición especial de no sé qué cosa que sólo está en no sé cuál idioma.

Era decepcionante. Para cuando tenía diez ya hablaba cuatro idiomas y cuando tenía catorce, escribía con fluidez en ocho. Era un genio, como su padre. Solo que era… humanista.

Entró a su habitación, era una planta entera para él, que había mandado a construir en el ala oeste de la casa. En una pared estaba la compleja máquina que él mismo había construido para almacenar sus libros, esa fue la primera y única vez que vió a su hijo emocionado por alguna de sus invenciones.

La enorme cama estaba en el fondo de la pieza, frente a una televisión que incluía un equipo de música, que tenía encima más _libros._

Se acercó al escritorio en el que su hijo estaba trabajando, rodeado de fotografías con sus autores preferidos… o los que estaban vivos, hay cosas que ni él mismo podía solucionar. Su hijo tenía delante de sí un enorme libro amarillento escrito en un idioma que ni siquiera imaginaba que podía existir, a su lado tenía un cuaderno en el que hacía anotaciones y varios diccionarios a su alrededor. Como siempre la computadora estaba apagada y abandonada en un costado. Era tan anti-natura.

-¿Qué haces campeón?—posó su mano en el hombro del adolescente, que saltó sorprendido.

Al menos eso tenían en común: el trabajo que los apasionaba, también los absorbía.

-papá, estoy un poco grande para que me hables como un chiquillo que le gusta el soccer, ¿no te parece?—la sonrisa cansada de Edward lo recibió. Era tan parecido a Pepper que a veces se preguntaba si él de verdad había influido en algo al momento de la concepción.

-dale a tu viejo ese placer, ¿si?—se sentó junto a él y miró interesado su trabajo— ¿tarea?

Pepper siempre le decía que debía preguntar por la tarea.

-sí, mamá, ya hice mi tarea—sonrió el muchacho de catorce—

Tony levantó las manos, rindiéndose. Aún así acercó una de las luces para mirar con más atención el trabajo de su hijo. Esa habitación era diametralmente diferente al resto de la casa. Aquí los muebles eran de madera, había alfombras persas, jarrones y lámparas. Era como una biblioteca antigua. Un mundo perfecto para Edward.

Paseó los ojos con rapidez por la página delante de él. Era un idioma totalmente desconocido para él, pero se notaba que era muy antiguo, la mayoría de los símbolos parecían runas.

-¿otra vez con los egipcios?

Edward sonrió, le encantaba estos pequeños momentos en los que su padre fingía interesarse por sus cosas, a cambio él a veces bajaba al taller y fingía impresionarse con alguna… cosa de metal.

-Más al norte en realidad—acercó la luz—estoy traduciéndolo yo mismo, JARVIS me ha buscado todas las traducciones disponibles, pero la verdad es que son bastante pobres.

-si quieres algo bien hecho…

-…hazlo tú mismo—terminó Ed, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿y qué es? ¿El mapa de un tesoro?—Tony preguntó emocionado—si descubres la equis podemos ir a buscar el cofre—le guiñó un ojo—

Edward rió en voz alta

-no, papá. Nada de tesoros.

Tony bajó los hombros desilusionado. Ese tono condescendiente era el mismo que él usaba cada vez que alguien miraba un abrelatas en su taller y le preguntaba si disparaba un láser o algo así. Pero la verdad es que era fascinante ser ignorante en algo. Algo en lo que su propio hijo le sacaba tanta ventaja. Tenía una relación especial con Edward. Una de mutua enseñanza. Y debía admitir que era bastante maduro para un chico de su edad. A veces, incluso, más que él. Aunque no tuvieran muchas cosas en común, a veces se sentaban en la cocina, él con un vaso de whiskey y Ed con un vaso de leche y podían hablar hasta altas horas de la noche sobre nada en particular. Sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus miedos, sobre ética y moral. Edward había leído mucho sobre eso, siempre le daba los pensamientos de los grandes filósofos y a veces eso lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Edward era muy generoso con sus conocimientos y muy humilde al respecto. Y por eso Tony admiraba y respetaba mucho a su hijo mayor.

-mira, ¿ves esas líneas de ahí?—señaló la primera línea de la página que él leía— ¿Qué notas?

-muchas cosas que se parecen a una T—murmuró Tony, acercando su cara al pergamino.

-exacto, este libro es la recopilación de una serie de historias mitológicas que creían los vikingos, las de allá—señaló otro libro—son de los germanos. Y en ambos este símbolo se repite varias veces, como has dicho es el símbolo que luego serviría de inspiración para nuestra moderna T…

Su hijo a veces se interesaba por cosas tan bobas.

-…pero lo que llama mi atención es, esto—señaló otra palabra-¿ves? Se parece a la palabra trueno o thunder en inglés. Se repite varias veces en ambos escritos. Los vikingos al ser un pueblo marino le temían mucho a las tormentas y los rayos… y, entonces—su voz aumentaba en rapidez y volumen, Tony le echó otro vistazo a lo que su hijo intentaba enseñarle—en esta frase…

De pronto rió.

-qué diablos digo, no sabes leer estas cosas—musitó, como si recién lo comprendiera, antes de que Tony lo reprendiera por maldecir o burlarse de él, Edward comenzó a pasar las páginas delicadamente—buscaré una imagen para que puedas ver de lo que hablo.

-si estás implicando que es muy complicado para que yo lo entienda…

Era como cuando lees libros a niños pequeños y ellos insisten en ver las imágenes, él no era así.

-aquí

Una imagen completa en colores desgastados lo sorprendió. Eran trazados gruesos y rústicos, pero muy entendibles. Al parecer había una especie de guerra en la tierra entre humanos y cosas que eran muy parecidas a unos diablos modernos, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención sino que la figura de un hombre montado sobre nubes: cabello largo y rubio, una especie de traje militar pegado a un inmenso cuerpo lleno de músculos, con un brazo en alto y un grito mudo de guerra en su cara… y en su mano Mjölnir

-¡Thor!—musitó emocionado, pasó el dedo por el martillo, ahora toda su atención en el libro—

-exacto, luego de que me presentaras a tus amigos…

-…no son mi amigos…

-como sea, papá. Quedé fascinado por las historias de Thor, me contó que varías veces había observado la Tierra y él también estaba muy asombrado por como habíamos evolucionado tanto. Dijo que solía mirar a los "extraños salvajes y velludos" y sonreía encantado porque le hacían acordar a uno de sus amigos que devoraba todo. Justo después de eso, me trajiste este libro de una de tus misiones en Francia.

-sí, a todo esto, ten cuidado tenemos que devolver este libro al museo, son bastante meticulosos. No es como devolver algo a la librería…

-biblioteca.

-no me corrijas, Edward—murmuró automáticamente sin quitar la vista de la imagen— ¿y qué has descubierto?

-no mucho, en realidad. Muchas historias de Odín y él. Varias cosas son clichés, ¿sabes? Pero es impresionante el parecido que evoca a Zeus, el dios del Olimpo. Me pregunto si existirán esos dioses también…

-ojala que no, vigilar a Loki ya es mucho, no queremos que un vengativo Hades se nos aparezca también—sonrió levemente, mirando a su hijo de reojo.

Ed se levantó y caminó hasta otro de los escritorios en los que había muchos periódicos antiguos esparcidos, había sido pan comido hablar con el editor en jefe del New York Times para pedirle que dejara que su hijo viera los archivos más antiguos del diario.

La mayoría tenía al Capitán América de portada. Era su trabajo de historia y su hijo había decidido hablar de la importancia del súper soldado en la sicología de los americanos durante la segunda guerra mundial. Teniendo un padre de superhéroe, él va y elige al Capi.

-esto es interesante—murmuró Tony sin poder evitar el tono celoso de su voz—tu trabajo, en cambio, es un poco… repetido.

-papá ya te dije que no haré todos mis ensayos sobre ti.

-no todos, pero por lo menos uno—sugirió el mayor, levantándose—te daré la entrevista de tu vida—le aseguró.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco mientras ordenaba los recortes por fecha.

-tan típico de ti, Stark.

-te presento los mayores súper héroes del mundo y tú decides investigar sobre su importancia en la cultura—dijo socarrón—tan típico de ti, Stark.

Edward guardó todo en una carpeta, loco por las cosas ordenadas, al igual que su madre.

-ya me voy a ir a dormir, papá. Tengo clases mañana—dijo restregándose los ojos, con una sonrisa cansada—

-sí, descansa—apretó su brazo al salir—avísame si necesitas una entrevista con Capi para tu trabajo.

-gracias, papá. JARVIS apaga las luces.

Y luego estaba la luz de sus ojos. Cuando nació su pequeña, la vida le dio otro giro de 180 grados y la verdad es que todo quedó de cabeza. Si bien cuando Pepper había ido a vivir a la mansión él se había deshecho de todo rastro de las mujeres que anteriormente estuvieron de pasada por ahí, con la llegada de su hija, eliminó hasta los póster de Maxim que cualquier hombre debería tener en un taller. Quería que su niña tuviera claro que sólo existían dos mujeres en su vida.

Esta vez no cometería el error de someter a su hija a sus gustos. Así que la llevó a todas las convenciones de Barbie, las presentaciones de My Little Pony, las inauguraciones de los castillos de Disney y los estrenos de las películas de esas hadas que a todas las niñitas le fascinaban.

Pepper iba con ella de compra y a la peluquería e incluso también la llevaba al trabajo.

De alguna forma todos sus hijos amaban ir con Pepper al trabajo. Se le escapaba como era que su esposa tenía tan controlado esto de la maternidad.

Bien podría renunciar a ser su padre y ambos niños estarían bien.

Samantha amaba estar con su madre, decía que ella la entendía. Tony también quería entenderla. Pero era una mujer, así que estaba físicamente impedido a comprender la mitad de las cosas que salían de la boca de su hija.

Tenía cuatro años de diferencia con Edward y años luz con su padre.

¡No lo entendía! Había hecho de todo para que su hija amara pasar tiempo con él, pero la niña le rehuía incluso más que Edward.

¡Era ese maldito poni!

Estaba pensando en todo eso mientras veía los nuevos planos para el traje, sentado frente a la chimenea, era de noche y su hija estaba dibujando en uno de sus cuadernos. La observaba de reojo mientras pensaba que era quizás la primera vez que fallaba dos veces en la misma cosa. Fallaba de nuevo como padre. Pepper varias veces le había ofrecido ayudarlo, pero sentía que esto era algo que de verdad tenía que resolver solo.

Apagó el holograma y miró a su hija de cinco años.

-Samantha, ¿Qué dibujas?—se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, frente a la mesa de centro.

La niña se alejó de él un poco y cubrió su dibujo.

-nada—le aseguró

Eso era quizás lo que más le dolía, jamás había entendido a Edward pero él nunca lo había rechazado físicamente.

Tony tragó saliva para aliviar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¿quieres que vayamos a ver una película? Esa de Rapunzel que tanto te gusta—le ofreció acariciando la trenza castaña de su hija—

-no me gusta esa película—se cruzó de brazos, liberando el dibujo. Tony lo miró con atención. Eran una serie de líneas y puntos verdes y negros, que se desconectaban entre sí y se volvían a unir como una especie de laberinto. Similar a un chip o una placa madre. Eso no podía ser normal.

-Sami, ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó—

-no lo entenderías, papá—agarró su dibujo ofendida, tomó sus lápices y salió de la habitación.

Y dicen que la adolescencia es la peor etapa, pensó frustrado.

-eres tan ciego, papá—se dio vuelta para ver a su hijo, mirándolo desde la escalera, al parecer había sido mudo testigo de toda la situación—a veces, eres tan lento para algunas cosas.

Antes de que pudiera entender de qué hablaba, su hijo de nueve años subió lo que quedaba de escalera cargando un vaso de leche y lo que era muy parecido a una biblia tamaño gigante.

Y la verdad era que Tony fue aún más ciego con su hija pequeña. Una vez la acompañó a la tienda de juguetes y la joven fue caminando directamente a la sección de niños, donde había juguetes de acción y herramientas de plástico y computadoras de juguete, Tony sonrió ante esto, como juguetes de hombres era lo que más había en la casa, era obvio que Sami se veía atraída a esa sección. Gentilmente la llevó a la parte rosada de la tienda, sin ver la mirada anhelante de su pequeña.

Otra vez la pilló en la oficina que tenía en la mansión, sentada en el suelo con una calculadora destrozada en el regazo.

-¿Qué haces?—le preguntó, sin enojarse realmente, pero tenía que enseñarle a su hija que no podía romper las cosas a voluntad—eso no es un juguete y esta es la habitación de papá, no puedes jugar aquí—la regaño, levantándola y llevándola a otra parte.

No alcanzó a ver que su hija estaba en la mitad de la reconstrucción de dicha máquina.

Otras veces había sido doblemente ciego.

-vamos Edward, campeón, será genial. Es la exposición de autos más grande del mundo. Tendremos un poco de tiempo padre e hijo ¿Qué te parece?

-odio los autos, papá—dijo el niño de once años sin quitar la vista del documental de Egipto que estaba viendo, a su lado estaba su hermana haciendo su tarea de inglés—

-¡es en Suecia!

Edward lo miró, por primera vez interesado.

-¿en serio? Hay museos geniales, incluso hay una de las bibliotecas más…

-¡No, Edward!, sin bibliotecas, ni libros, ni museos, sólo tú y yo y los autos y…-tapó las orejas de su hija—las modelos que vienen sentadas sobre los autos.

-me gustan los museos—dijo Edward como si eso aclarara todo el asunto, volvió la vista al televisor—

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, luego tengo que volver a una reunión programada de… mis amigos…

-papá, ya sabemos qué son los Vengadores, debes dejar de decir que vas al bar con tus amigos—murmuró fastidiado el niño—

Tony sonrió un poco avergonzado.

-a mi me gustaría ir—dijo finalmente Samantha entrando en la conversación—

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente.

-no te van a gustar estas cosas, cariño. Cosas de hombres, ya sabes, autos y maquinas—lo dijo en un tono aburrido para influenciar a la niña—

-pero…

-no, cariño. Te aburrirás—le dio un beso en la frente y miró a su hijo mayor— ¿irás?

-de acuerdo, papá—aceptó realmente aburrido—pero sigues siendo un ciego.

¿Acaso se había puesto la ropa interior encima de la ropa estos últimos cinco años? Todo el mundo seguía repitiéndole eso.

Prefirió no darle importancia y se fue a hacer las reservaciones para el hotel.

Cuando su hija cumplió once años fue finalmente el quiebre. Por fin vio la luz. Su fiesta de cumpleaños se estaba celebrando a lo grande en la mansión, todos sus compañeros de escuela y de natación estaban aquí. Habían payasos, globos, maquilladoras, bolsas de regalos, un castillo inflable, la piscina estaba perfectamente decorada… incluso habían princesas.

Todo lo que una niña normal de once años desearía.

Ya debería saber que nada que tuviera su sangre en las venas podría clasificarse como normal.

Samantha estaba desaparecida. Pepper estaba muy ocupada vigilando a todos los niños y le había pedido que la fuera a buscar.

Tony ya no sabía donde más mirar.

No estaba en ninguna de las piezas, ni la cocina, el jardín, la sala o cualquier lugar. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de localizarla de manera rápida y sencilla.

Cerró los ojos, asombrado con su propia estupidez.

-JARVIS localiza a mi hija, por favor.

-ya se estaba demorando en pedírmelo, señor—la voz robotizada resonó por el pasillo, levemente sarcástica, notoriamente inglesa.

-hazlo ráp…

-está en su taller, señor.

¿Qué demonios hacía su hija en su taller? Bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-como siempre—agregó la maquina—

Tony se detuvo, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir JARVIS?—preguntó

-señor, desde que le mostró a su hija la localización del taller hace cuatro años, ella lo ha visitado en su ausencia innumerables veces. Incluso ha pasado la noche aquí.

-¿haciendo qué?—ese no era un lugar seguro para una niñita, estaba lleno de maquinas, serruchos, un sinfín de herramientas potencialmente peligrosas… eso sin pensar en todos los trajes o incluso Dummy.

-lo que uno hace en un taller—respondió simplemente la maquina—

-eso es una violación, se supone que debes decirme quiénes entran a mi taller—estalló enfurecido, sin entender del todo la anterior respuesta del "mayordomo"—

-debo recordarle señor, que usted mismo le dio pase libre a toda su familia para cualquier lugar de la mansión, incluyendo el taller.

Odiaba más cuando JARVIS tenía razón. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, en un intento de calmarse, había leído, en uno de esos estúpidos libros de paternidad, que uno debía enfrentar a sus hijos con una correcta suma de enojo y no una ira ciega. Odiaba que el que le haya pasado ese libro haya sido Edward.

Se relajó, respiró y finalmente abrió la puerta de vidrio.

Le sorprendió la música puesta a todo volumen. Rolling Stone. No sabía que a Samantha le gustara esa música para trabajar, él definitivamente prefería a…

Un momento.

En una de las mesas del taller, su hija estaba sentada analizando una placa de metal a través de uno de los lentes de aumento gigantes que él utilizaba. Con mucha delicadeza y atención daba vuelta el material, mientras le hacía unos ajustes con sus herramientas, al mismo tiempo que giraba el holograma que estaba a su costado, mostrándole todos los ángulos de la placa que tenía frente a ella.

Jamás había sentido ese calorcillo interno. Nunca con su hija, al menos. Nunca así de intenso, así de rápido y devastador.

Sintió orgullo. Conexión. Comprensión.

Lo sintió todo.

Era un estúpido y un ciego.

Odiaba que Edward tuviera razón.

-JARVIS por favor muéstrame como se vería si le colocamos unas placas de oro y platino a la parte superior.

El holograma cambió, Samantha arrugó el entrecejo.

-no, quítalo.

Dejó las herramientas a un costado y quitó el lente para verlo con sus propios ojos.

-lindo toque, pero si le agregas ese material será demasiado pesado para el vuelo.

Samantha saltó de su asiento y tropezó con las cosas de la mesa de atrás.

-¡papá!—la niña colocó las manos detrás de su cuerpo, luciendo exquisitamente avergonzada.

Tony le sonrió tranquilamente y se sentó en la mesa, le indicó que se volviera a sentar en el banco.

-¿me podrías explicar que haces aquí?

-ya iba a subir a la fiesta, lo juro—miró su vestido manchado con grasa—después de bañarme de nuevo, claro.

-claro—concedió su padre—pero eso no es a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes.

Un silencio pesado, Sami suspiró finalmente y con las manos en el regazo, comenzó a hablar.

-seguramente JARVIS ya te dijo, pero hace cuatro años que vengo aquí. Me siento muy segura aquí, papá. Está lleno de tantas cosas geniales, tantas cosas que tú has creado—lo miró, emocionada—y yo sólo quería ser parte de este mundo, de tu mundo, ¿sabes? Desde pequeña me ha gustado la mecánica, armar y desarmar cosas. Entender su funcionamiento. Mejorarlo, hacerlo más eficiente, más rápido, menos ruidoso. Me sé los planos del Iron Man de memoria—agregó tocándose la sien—siempre prestaba atención a ellos cuando tú los analizabas. Me fascinan los autos y siempre he querido ir a las convenciones a las que llevas a Edward contra su voluntad. Me encantaría ir al trabajo contigo, mamá jamás me deja tocar nada. Me encantaría que me enseñaras, que trabajáramos juntos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-porque tú me obligabas a lucir como una niñita perfecta, toda de rosa y morado, con muñecas y toda la cosa. Pensé que te decepcionarías si sabías que yo no era así.

-lo hice porque pensé que era lo que te gustaba, odio ese maldito poni—agregó—

-yo también, en verdad si me llevabas a una convención más de Barbie me pondría a llorar.

Tony sonrió, la tensión escapando de su cuerpo, después de once largos años. Tomó a su hija y la sentó en su regazo.

-siempre debemos ser honestos entre nosotros, cariño—le apretó la nariz y le besó la frente—no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer. ¿Quieres subir?

-no, la verdad es que no. No me siento cómoda en esas fiestas.

Tony se sintió culpable por jamás darse cuenta de cómo había estado presionando a su hija.

-¿mucho rosa?

-sí, como en mi pieza—escondió el rostro en su pecho—

Le vino a la mente una imagen de la pieza de su hija, llena de cosas peludas, cojines, peluches y muchos lienzos color pastel.

-¿sabes cuál será mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti?

-¿la fiesta de arriba?

Tony rió.

-no. Mañana mismo re-modelaremos toda tu habitación, a tu gusto y con las cosas que quieras tener en ella.

La sonrisa eufórica de su hija le agregó diez años más de vida a su corazón.

-y hoy… nos quedaremos aquí todo el día, arreglando el auto favorito de tu abuelo, ¿Qué te parece?—se levantó, aún abrazándola, tomó una de las cajas de herramientas y emprendió su camino hacia el auto, con su hija aferrada a él como siempre debió ser.

-hay que avisarle a tu madre…

-mamá siempre sabe cuando estoy aquí—le confesó Samantha—ella me avisaba cuando debía irme o cuando podía venir.

Definitivamente Pepper estaba mucho más avanzada que él en esto de la paternidad.

-Ella se encargará de la fiesta, siempre se encarga de las mías en todo caso. ¿Lista para divertirte, Sami?

-y ahora que estamos con esto de la honestidad—dijo la niña, mientras se colocaba unos guantes pequeños que tenía guardados en su bolsillo, se recostó en la plancha de metal con ruedas y se metió debajo del auto para examinar el motor.

Así que esa era la razón por la que últimamente terminaba más rápido sus trabajos automotrices. Y todo este tiempo echándole la culpa a Dummy

-odio que me digas Sami—la voz amortiguada escapó de debajo del auto. Sentía como si no conociera a su propia hija. Pero estaba muy emocionado por comenzar—

-¿Cómo debo llamarte?—toda la escena un leve deja vu de cuando había obligado a su padre comenzar a llamarlo Tony, en vez de Anthony.

-Sam—se deslizó para afuera y sonrió—simplemente Sam.

Podría ser que después de todo, le agarrara el "pulso" a esto de ser padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Romance

No era como si alguna vez se haya puesto a pensar (no en serio, al menos) que eventualmente sus hijos iban a crecer.

Y, por supuesto, no creyó que sería tan rápido.

Edward un día estaba pidiéndole toda la saga de Harry Potter y al día siguiente… bueno…

-¿Cómo fue tu primera relación sexual, papá?—Tony casi escupe todo el contenido de su café sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Una cosa era haber sido un reconocido playboy y otra muy distinta era tener que explicarle los por menores de las relaciones físicas a tu hijo de quince años.

Me gustaba más la conversación de Thor, pensó mirando a Ed que se había sentado frente a él en la mesa y lo miraba con sus atentos ojos cafés.

-¿a qué viene la pregunta?—preguntó en un tono diplomático—

Cogió una servilleta y se limpió la boca, al parecer si había babeado un poco de la impresión.

-simple interés en la biología humana—contestó el chico, mirando despreocupadamente sus manos.

Tony alzó una ceja. De acuerdo, analizó, puedo ser dos tipos de padre:

El tipo Howard Stark y mandarlo a dormir, diciéndole que se tome una ducha fría y asegurarme un nieto para cuando este chico cumpla dieciséis.

O…

-no quiero alardear, pero si sabes que no soy un idiota, ¿verdad?—como prueba de esto, levantó la mano izquierda, aún estaba la mano de Iron Man a la que le estaba haciendo unos pequeños ajustes.

Edward se sonrojó, tragó y luego:

-Bueno, hay una chica…

-siempre la hay—comentó divertido Tony, jamás había visto a Edward actuar como alguien de su edad, por fin había algo que lo acomplejaba cuya respuesta no se encontraba en un libro, sino que ahí, frente a él—algún día tendrías que venir a pedirme consejo—suspiró, feliz.

-¿puedes madurar un poco?—murmuró fastidiado el adolescente, mientras mordía una de las manzanas que estaba en el centro de la mesa—como te decía, hay una chica, que llamaremos Sally…

-¿Sally? ¿La chica rubia, ojos celestes, delgada y un poco baja?—preguntó Tony en un tono casual, alzando una ceja y fingiendo estar pendiente de su mano robotizada—

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta, él jamás traía chicas a la casa y no recordaba jamás habérsela presentado a su padre.

-¿Qué?, analicé a todos tus compañeros, es lo que cualquier padre preocupado hace—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—

-no, los padres normales preguntan en que trabajan los otros padres, no tienen a JARVIS para investigar las vidas privadas de los amigos de sus hijos—terció Edward con un bufido— ¿mamá sabe de esto?

-querido, mamá dio la idea

-son unos maniáticos, ambos—aseguró Ed—como te decía, esta chica está en mi clase de física y se sienta detrás de mí. Jamás hemos hablado y el sólo hecho de hacerlo, bueno, me pone los pelos de punta. La cosa es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos y la verdad es que no sé como… me ha gustado durante dos años y…

-¿¡Dos años!?—Tony lo miró, ahora toda su atención en él— ¿y qué esperas para hacer una movida? Ni siquiera Rogers se demora tanto, y él es de otra época.

-sí, bueno—se removió incómodo en su asiento—no me habría molestado salir un poco más parecido a ti en esa área, pero soy muy tímido y no creo que le interese.

"…salir un poco más parecido a ti…" esa era la primera vez que su hijo le decía algo parecido, Tony sonrió ampliamente, al menos el chico lo admiraba en algo.

-¿Por qué no podrías interesarle?—preguntó—no eres de los que tiene problemas de autoestima, Ed.

Si bien Edward no era parecido en carácter, físicamente era una copia de su padre en sus años de juventud, era alto, de espaldas anchas y caminaba de una forma segura, como si estuviera cómodo en su propia piel. Practicaba artes marciales, por lo que siempre estaba en buena forma. La diferencia, sin embargo, radicaba que cuando Tony entraba en un lugar, generalmente intimidaba, generaba respeto y casi veneración. En cambio, Edward atraía como un imán, su sonrisa amable y generosa, aliviaba su inmensa presencia física y había que la gente se sintiera cómoda alrededor de su persona.

-no soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol, la gente cree que soy aburrido o un pedante, que soy serio o sarcástico, no sé… simplemente por el hecho de que no me gusta hablar tanto.

Eso era verdad, a veces, si Edward tenía un buen libro podría pasar días sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

-ya, pero esta chica, Sally, ¿es del tipo animadora hueca? O ¿chica buena y sensata?, porque hay una diferencia.

-yo siempre he tenido buen gusto, a diferencia de ti, que la única mujer buena que has tenido es mamá—gruñó—obviamente es la chica buena y sensata.

-no seas arrogante, y no creas todo lo que dice tu madre—agarró el brazo mecánico le dio un tirón y se lo sacó limpiamente, analizándolo por dentro—si la chica es cómo dices que es, entonces no quiere un estúpido capitán de fútbol, además es deportista y tiene buenas notas—dijo, recordando su perfil—seguramente no es de las que se apresuran a estar con cualquiera, se toman su tiempo. Ella quiere justamente lo que nosotros te enseñamos.

-¿y eso es?—Edward se agarraba de la mesa, ansioso por el gran secreto Stark, pasado de generaciones en generaciones—

-un caballero—contestó simplemente—

Edward se desinfló, completamente desilusionado.

-podría haber ido con mamá si quisiera este tipo de consejo

Tony rió de buena gana.

-el consejo que te doy es exactamente el que necesitas para esta chica, hijo. Si quisieras salir con la más popular de la escuela, que ya se tiró a medio campus, te daría otro consejo—la honestidad fluyendo de sus labios sin apuro, Edward se quedó con la boca abierta—bueno, es verdad, tu madre no te lo va a decir y por supuesto no va a querer que salgas con ese tipo de chica. Yo tampoco y por tu personalidad dudo que lo hagas. Pero también fui un adolescente, Edward. Sé lo que es tener las hormonas por todos lados y no pensar en otra cosa que bueno—miró con atención el dedo pulgar de la prótesis y sonrió—_eso._

-¿Qué hago entonces?—cuestionó apurado—

-relájate, muéstrale quien eres de verdad pero intenta no andar por ahí con el corazón en la mano—Edward se sonrojó—tráela aquí y luego ve a dejarla a su casa, a una hora apropiada. Hazla reír y háblale de cosas interesantes, cosas que sepas. Muéstrate atento y siempre busca la forma de tocarla levemente—le aconsejó—y cuando terminen de presentar su trabajo. Ignórala.

-¿¡qué!?—el muchacho casi gritó—

-sí, mira, ella no va a dar el primer paso. Debes hacerlo tú, pero antes de eso tienes que saber si ella está interesada. Cuando el trabajo termine, le dejas de hablar. La saludas, sí. Pero nada más. Si ella se acerca para hablarte de cualquier cosa y quiero decir cualquier cosa—repitió, enfatizando—entonces, le interesas. No va a acercarse a pedirte una cita, pero intentará estar cerca de ti. Tampoco es la idea que pierdas el tiempo con ella, si la chica no está dispuesta. La invitas a salir y… ta tán… Sally es tuya—la mano se abrió, completamente y luego se cerró en un puño. Tony la miró sin tener idea—bueno, eso es algo nuevo. Jamás había pasado eso—tocó levemente el metal, pero la mano se negó a abrirse—menos mal que saqué la mano de ahí.

Alzó la vista y vio a Edward. El muchacho lo miraba fascinado, como si le acabara de hacer una cátedra sobre la felicidad y cómo conseguirla.

-¿qué?—musitó—

-genial, jamás pensé que tus conocimientos me serían de utilidad

-trataré de no ofenderme, gracias—Tony alzó una ceja y se levantó de la mesa, agarrando la mano—una vez que descubres que las chicas son humanas y quieren lo mismo que uno, el resto es juego de niños.

-¿y qué quieren?—Edward se levantó también—

-alguien que las trate bien. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar a tu hermana, estoy seguro que ella le hizo algo a esto—alzó el puño de Iron Man—

Dos semanas después de eso, iba a avisarle a su hijo que la cena estaba servida y que él y Sally debían bajar, pero al mirar por la puerta de su habitación, vio a los dos chicos en un abrazo apretado y compartiendo un dulce beso.

-¿Edward y su amiga no van a bajar?—preguntó Pepper, agregando el plato extra a la mesa, Tony se sentó en su lugar de siempre—

-no, parece que el trabajo de física se complicó un poco. Mejor los dejamos trabajar.

Pepper lo miró extrañada, Tony se limitó a guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

En cambio, algo le decía que si su hija era tan parecía a él como había demostrado estos último años, tendría serios problemas en cuando a temas del corazón.

De partida, las chicas maduraban más rápido. Física y sicológicamente, aunque su mujercita era bastante testaruda y le gustaban las cosas a su manera y a veces rayaba en lo infantil (igual a ti, Stark, como solía decir Edward) en otras cosas era bastante, ejem, adelantada.

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no.

-¿Por qué no puedo usar esta falda, papá?—preguntó lentamente la chica de quince—

-porque es muy corta

-es un par de centímetros más arriba de mi rodilla, y ni siquiera es apretada—Sam estaba harta de esta actitud retrograda de su padre—

-prefiero los jeans, es más, prefiero esos pantalones de chándal que usas—agregó, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja—

-esos los uso para el taller, voy al cine con unas amigas, no puedo ir por la vida manchada en grasa—agregó señalando la camiseta de su padre—

-¿Qué tiene?

-tiene el hueco del reactor arc, papá.

-¿y tu punto es?

-¡que hace años que ya no tienes el reactor arc!—bufó desesperada, en un tono inquietantemente igual al de Pepper—

-no estamos aquí discutiendo mi atuendo, sino que el tuyo—Tony se descruzó, se dio media vuelta y volvió a trabajar en lo que parecía ser el trasero de Iron Man—no saldrás así y es mi última palabra.

-papá, vienen unos amigos en la noche, ¿podemos ordenar pizza?—Sam entró casualmente en el taller, peinando su cabello—

-claro, dile a JARVIS… ¿amigos?—se sacó los lentes para soldar y la miró, interesado— ¿Qué amigos?

-ya sabes, Ana, Sophie, Alex, Daniel y Tom—enumeró, mirando interesada el trabajo de su padre—

-me suenan a más hombres que mujeres—se cruzó de brazos, otra vez, y la miró, ceñudo—

-si supieras contar, te habrías dado cuenta que es la misma cantidad de hombres que de mujeres, inepto—se acarició la mejilla y lo miró— ¿estás seguro que usar ese material es lo mejor?

-ayuda a evitar el aumento de calor—respondió, distrayéndose un segundo—no me gusta que salgas con chicos.

-papi, ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? Sabes que siempre me llevé mejor con hombres que con mujeres—abrió los brazos, abarcando todo el taller—evidentemente. Pero hice un esfuerzo, porque mamá y tú insistieron, y me hice de amigas mujeres. Aún así mis mejores amigos son y seguirán siendo hombres.

-yo soy tu mejor amigo—refunfuño Tony—

-no seas ridículo—agregó Sam, poniendo los ojos en blanco—tu eres mi padre. ¿Estás seguro que no es muy liviano…? Su porcentaje de oxidación…

-sí, Sam. Estoy seguro. ¡Nos habíamos comprado pulseras de la amistad en Disney!

-eso fue cuando tenía once—terció Samantha— tengo dieciséis.

-cinco años y fui reemplazado—dijo en sufrimiento—

Sam se agachó y miró el trabajo de su padre por dentro

-¿Qué pasará si intentas meterte en el mar? El traje no soportará la presión de…

-Sam, basta con eso. Sé lo que hago—estas peleas eran las mismas de siempre, generalmente era Pepper la que venía a prevenir que ambos se agarraran de las mechas—será resistente, ya verás—le colocó el puño encima, en un golpe suave pero calculado, todo el aparato se deshizo—vaya, no me veía eso venir—miró el desastre en el suelo.

-te lo dije, papá.

-¿quieres ayudarme a arreglarlo?—le ofreció una llave y sonrió, conciliador—

-no creas que no sé lo que intentas, no funcionará—se giró y salió casi trotando del taller—dile a JARVIS que sin anchoas.

-y debes traerla aquí a las doce, ¿entendiste?—Tony lucía amenazante, ahí de pie, mucho más alto que Tom, el novio de su hija—

-tengo diecisiete, ¿no crees que estoy un poco vieja para todo esto?—Sam bajaba las escaleras, tranquila. Estaba harta de decirle que no debía intimidar a Tom cada vez que venía a la casa.

El pobre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales que se hundían bajo tu peso, su padre de pie, junto a él, lo miraba ceñudo. Odiaba ese sillón, te provocaba estar bajo la línea de la cintura de su padre, sintiéndote más pequeño de lo que en verdad eras. Siempre debía sentarse ahí cuando la querían castigar.

-nunca serás muy vieja para ser cuidada por mí—aseguró su padre—

-admiro su dedicación a sus hijos, señor Stark.

-no me beses el tra…

-¡Tony!—lo amenazó Pepper, entrando a escena—Tom, querido, no te había escuchado entrar, pensé que me avisarías cuando llegara, Tony—comentó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—

-tenía que hablar con él, de hombre a hombre—aseguró—

-siempre tienes que hablar con él, papá. Cada vez que viene a la casa—gruño Sam, tomando su cartera de la mesa de centro—

-¡mamá! ¿Dónde están mis escritos de…? ¡Oh, Tom, aquí estás!—Edward entró a escena, vestido en su pijama y con el cabello hecho un desastre, luciendo igual que Tony, Tom tragó en seco—

El hermano mayor se acercó y lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

-¿Qué tal la universidad?—preguntó Tom, cordialmente. No quería ganarse la furia de otro Stark—

-no sé, me gradué hace tiempo. Estoy sacando el doctorado—sonrió un poco avergonzado—

-claro— ¿Qué se supone que podría decir ahora? –Felicidades—agregó

-papá, ¿Por qué sentaste a Tom en el sillón de la vergüenza?—se mofó Ed— ¿no crees que Sam está un poco grande para todo este espectáculo cada vez que sale?

Por lo menos este Stark era un poco más normal.

-como si él no supiera que le partirás la cabeza con el traje si algo le llegara a pasar a Sam—agregó sonriendo falsamente—

Tony también sonrió. Bueno, quizás no era tan normal.

-me tengo que ir ahora. Iré a ver a Sally, un gusto verte de nuevo Tom. Adiós mocosa—le revolvió el pelo a su hermana, ignorando sus protestas y subió de nuevo las escaleras—

Sam se adelantó, agarrando a Tom por el brazo.

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, antes que decidas romper conmigo por culpa de mi familia.

-¿se van tan pronto?—preguntó Pepper, sorprendida—pero si recién llegas.

-¡vuelvan pronto!—rugió Tony, siguiendo a la pareja hasta la puerta— estaré mirando el reloj, jovencito.

Más tarde cuando Tom dejó a Sam en la puerta de su casa a las 11:57, ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Sam le agradeció por la cena, Tom le repitió que se veía preciosa. Sam jugó un rato con las llaves de la casa, Tom se miró las zapatillas, nervioso.

-lamento, lo de mi padre…

-no te preocupes, mi papá es igual con mi hermana mayor—le aseguró, tomándole la mano—hay que cuidar las cosas valiosas.

Sam se sonrojó profusamente.

-podemos salir de nuevo mañana—ofreció Tom—una caminata en la tarde por la playa—sugirió—

-suena perfecto.

Tom siempre había sido su mejor amigo, aunque había salido con varios muchachos, era la primera vez que de verdad sentía como sus sentimientos se veían involucrados.

-si…

-ajá…

Sam buscó la llave de la puerta, un poco desorientada. ¿Acaso no la iba a besar? Había estado anticipando este momento toda la noche, que patrañas, ¡todos estos años!

-entonces, creo que nos vemos mañana…

-si…

-exacto—colocó la llave en la cerradura—

-Sam, yo—la chica se giró y lo miró, vaya, se veía preciosa, sus ojos azules brillando gracias a las lámparas en el jardín, su cabello castaño claro relucía y Tom sabía que era muy suave al tacto, igual que su piel… se moría por tocarla, por acariciarla—

Colocó su mano en la mejilla cálida de su mejor amiga y la acarició con el pulgar. El aliento dulce de Sam atascado en su garganta, Tom se inclinó…

Por fin…

-¡me alegro que seas puntual, chico, eso te sumará puntos!—una voz robotizada a sus espaldas.

Samantha cerró los ojos. Esto no podría ser cierto. Apretó la mano en un puño y se alejó de su pareja.

Ambos se giraron.

Iron Man los miraba. Tom la miró, pero ella no quitó la vista del traje, en el fondo sabía que su padre había visto toda la escena y había decidido intervenir en ese _exacto_ momento. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a ponerse uno de los trajes terminados, usaba uno en color plateado similar al original War Machine.

Sabía que su padre sonreía.

-gracias por traerme, Tom—agregó, mirándolo dulcemente—yo me encargo a partir de ahora.

El muchacho se quedó pegado observando como el gigante hombre de metal se hacía para atrás y dejaba pasar a Sam.

Esto no era para nada normal.

-Buenas noches, señor Stark.

-es señor Iron Man, en realidad—corrigió la voz robotizada, mirándolo—

-ni se te ocurra llamarlo así, Tom—suplicó Sam, no quería que el ego de su padre alcanzara niveles ridículos—

-de acuerdo—quitó la vista de su casi suegro—buenas noches, Sam. Te llamaré.

Se marchó, caminando lentamente por el jardín, todavía anonadado.

La puerta de la mansión Stark se cerró.

-lo siento, cariño. No pretendía interrumpir—se disculpó falsamente su padre—

Sam se giró para encararlo, furiosa.

-o no, eso era exactamente lo que pretendías. ¡Quítate ese traje!—chilló ya fuera de sí—

Tony se sacó el casco.

-vi la hora y simplemente salí a abrir.

-¿vestido así?

-estaba trabajando en el traje—aseguró—

Sam abrió la boca, sin poder creer el descaro de su papá.

-cariño—el tono meloso de su padre, era lo que más odiaba—ya tendrás tu primer beso, no es el fin del mundo.

Sam lo miró.

Esperó.

Lo miró de nuevo.

Y luego explotó en carcajadas.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba Tony.

-¿creíste que ese era mi primer beso?—logró articular entre las risas histéricas—Dios, papá, no soy Edward—siguió riéndose mientras subía las escaleras, de pronto esta situación era de lo más cómico que le había pasado—

Tony Stark se quedó ahí, de pie. Vestido de Iron Man, procesando la información.

…

…

-¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!—caminó a grandes zancadas hacía la habitación de su hija—


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, la gente que lee y pone favorito y... bueno gracias en general 3 me costó mucho sacar este capitulo, la verdad es que no me puedo inspirar mucho con el personaje de Ed... Sam, en cambio, me salió en un suspiro... he estado un poco ocupada con la Universiad y mi deporte (al parecer sí se es posible jugar cada vez peor)... y cosas que a nadie le interesan. Me he dado cuenta que no he dicho en ninguno de los capítulo que, bueno, IRON MAN NO ME PERTENECE Y bla bla bla... ojala les guste ;)**

**Actividades Favoritas**

Tony a veces no escuchaba a Pepper.

Por supuesto que no todas las veces era intencional.

Por ejemplo: a veces olvidaba comprar el yogurt exacto que Pepper le había dicho que quería, a veces olvidaba que tenía que ir a buscar a su suegra. Era cosa de tener dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta cuál era a propósito.

El problema seguía siendo que Pepper daba por sentado que Tony escuchaba cada cosa que ella decía. ¡No se daba cuenta que el pobre hombre tenía tantas cosas en la mente! Que los vengadores, que el problema en Corea del Norte, que los problemas del nuevo reactor ARC, que las especificaciones del nuevo traje…

Pepper jamás se daría cuenta cuánto conllevaba ser Tony Stark, después de todo, ella sólo se ocupaba de ¿Qué? Bueno, la casa, la empresa, los verdaderos problemas de los vengadores y SHIELD, los periodistas, el colegio, los profesores, los amigos, los cumpleaños y sobre todo los niños.

Cosas sencillas.

Así que cuanto Pepper besó a Tony en los labios y le dijo:

-no te olvides del encargo.

Tony solo puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. Pepper se fue a trabajar.

Cinco horas más tarde, Tony seguía inmerso en la construcción de su último traje: una versión reforzada que le permitiría viajar en el espacio. Era ultra secreto y de suma importancia.

-Señor, debo recordarle que…

-ahora no JARVIS, estoy a punto de descubrir el problema de la gravedad…

-Pero señor yo debo…

-JARVIS, basta.

-si me permitiera…

-silencio—ordenó y su mayordomo virtual dejó de intentar comunicarse con él—

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan enfocado en algo, aún así había algo que lo estaba molestando en el fondo del cerebro, golpeaba su conciencia con insistencia y no le permitía concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a sí. Decidió ignorarlo.

Y así pasaron dos horas más. Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las seis de la tarde, como era invierno, probablemente ya estaría oscureciendo allá afuera, ¿no había pronostico de lluvia para hoy? Pensaba distraído mientras se sacaba el traje para soldar y se estiraba con pereza. Se bañaría, se pondría el pijama y esperaría a Pepper…

Otra vez ese molesto presentimiento de que algo muy importante se le estaba olvidando. Se giró para ver las pantallas de su computadora madre y…

JARVIS tenía un sentido del humor muy desagradable. Escrito con luces brillantes, en TODAS las pantallas disponibles del taller rezaba: "recordatorio: ir a buscar a Ed a la escuela a las tres o Pepper me mata"

Esa había sido la orden exacta de su mujer.

Jesús. María. José.

¿Cómo demonios podría haber sido tan torpe?

-JARVIS eres un pésimo recordatorio—rugió enfurecido y muerto de miedo—

-mi culpa, desde luego—no tenía tiempo para corregir el sarcasmo en la voz robotizada—

Agarró las llaves del auto más cercano.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer justo en el momento que Tony frenó con chirrido frente a la puerta principal de la escuela. Ahí sentado en la vereda estaba su hijo mayor, de tan solo doce años luciendo bastante miserable.

El chico lo vio, se levantó, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó.

No lo saludó y Tony no podía culparlo.

-¿Qué tal la escuela, campeón?—intentó con su sonrisa del millón de dólares, pero cuando Edward giró el rostro y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de abandono a Tony el corazón le dio un tirón—

-discúlpame, sé que tu madre me lo repitió como un millón de veces pero yo…

-estabas trabajando en el traje, lo sé—suspiró, resignado, las gotas de lluvia deslizándose lentamente hasta caer en sus mejillas sonrosadas—

No era la frase en sí, fue la forma en que lo dijo. Como si Ed supiera de antemano que Iron Man siempre iba a estar por delante de él en la lista de prioridades de su padre.

Pensó mentirle, decirle que había tenido un problema, que la casa no abría, que los vengadores tuvieron una reunión de emergencia, cualquier cosa… pero no tuvo el coraje.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue lento y silencioso. Edward aferraba su mochila como si en eso se le fuera la vida, Tony sabía que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar. Para demostrarle que el pequeño abandono que había sufrido no era la gran cosa.

Finalmente cuando el auto se detuvo en el taller, Ed se bajó con todas las intenciones de salir corriendo.

-Ed, espera, no te vayas…

-no le diré a mamá, lo prometo—se adelantó—

Tony sonrió con culpa

-no era lo que te quería decir, pero gracias de todas formas. Ven, amigo, siéntate aquí un momento.

Ed se quedó de pie en el medio del taller, abrazando su bolso y con un pie en dirección a la puerta de cristal.

Pero su hijo mayor era demasiado obediente como para no escuchar una orden directa, suspiró apesadumbrado y giró en dirección a su padre.

Tony lo levantó y lo sentó arriba de su mesa de trabajo.

-Edward—comenzó—sé que estos últimos meses he estado muy ocupado con la creación del nuevo traje—le acarició la cabeza—y no he estado muy pendiente de ti. Ni tu hermana. Ni tu madre.

Ed lo miró con toda la inocencia que un niño de doce años puede tener y dijo:

-sé que eso no significa que ya no nos quieres, papá. Es solo que…

Miró el taller, se encogió de hombros y suspiró, derrotado.

-¿Qué cosa Ed?—le urgió su papá—

-es que no hacemos nada juntos, papá. Antes solías llevarme a todos esos lugares contigo, me aburría como ostra, pero por lo menos estábamos juntos. Ahora te la pasas llevando a Sam a todas esas convenciones del poni tonto ese…

Tony suspiró. Él siempre era tan llevado a los extremos, hasta su hijo se había dado cuenta de ello.

-bien. Tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?—preguntó emocionado—

Las dos mujeres estaban fuera de la casa, tenían la mansión para ellos solos.

-bueno, estoy leyendo un libro…

Tony contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, ay Dios, ¿acaso todo tenía que tratarse de libros en la vida de su hijo?

-… en que el protagonista vuela, y entonces me estaba preguntando qué se sentiría volar.

Tony lo miró, sorprendido. No era lo que tenía en mente, pensó que quería ir a otra de esas ferias del libro.

-pero tú ya has volado, en el avión privado, varias veces.

-sí, pero él vuela de verdad, no en un avión. Quiero saber qué se siente.

Finalmente su padre lanzó una carcajada.

-sé que muchos me llaman genio, pero Ed yo no te puedo hacer volar.

Edward sonrió, lentamente.

Una sonrisa muy parecida a la suya. Tony se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-tú no. Pero él sí—y señaló un punto a su espalda. El hombre no tuvo que girarse para saber exactamente qué estaba señalando su pequeño—

Era arriesgado, peligroso, estúpido.

Y totalmente genial.

Levantó a Ed de la mesa y lo puso sobre el suelo.

-¿quieres volar en un traje?

-sí—asintió el pequeño—no es necesario que me construyas uno—se apresuró a agregar, al malinterpretar el brillo en los ojos de su padre—con que me lleves en tus brazos funcionará.

-está lloviendo—musitó Tony, miró el pronóstico del tiempo—estaba—se corrigió—

-solo una vuelta a la manzana—intentó convencerlo su hijo—

Tony ya estaba más que seguro.

-instrucciones: no hagas movimientos bruscos, no intentes soltarle, no me desobedezcas y en caso de emergencia se activará el traje a distancia, se ensamblara en torno a tu cuerpo y te traerá de vuelta a casa—era la quinta vez que le enumeraba la lista de posibles acciones, Edward se terminó de abrochar su abrigo y sonrió, emocionado—pero lo más importante de todo…

-jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia decirle a mamá—repitió, solemne Edward.

-ese es mi hijo—le acarició la cabeza y se giró.

La mansión se veía pequeñita, a lo lejos, recortada sobre el acantilado. El sol casi se había escondido y las primeras estrellas se podían ver en un hermoso cielo despejado. Tony volaba a muy baja velocidad y escaza altura sobre el mar. Cargaba a Edward como si fuera un bebé, y chequeaba a cada instante las rutas aéreas y todos los datos que le entregaba JARVIS.

-desde aquí se ve la carretera—gritó Ed emocionado, con el cabello alborotado y las mejillas encendidas—esto es genial, ya sé por qué te gusta tanto volar en esa cosa.

La cara perpetua de disgusto del Iron Man le devolvió la mirada.

-esta cosa tiene nombre, muchas gracias—contestó, bromista—

Ed se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

-gracias, papá. Esto compensa con creces el que me hayas dejado plantado.

Tony rio levemente. Eso de los eufemismos no era de Edward.

-me alegro mucho. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

-¡claro!... esta será nuestra actividad padre e hijo, te apuesto que es más divertida que ver al poni ese y a Barbie.

Esta vez Tony rio con ganas.

Con el tiempo esa se volvió una de las actividades favoritas de Tony, la esperaba a finales de mes con ansias, para cuando Pepper se dio cuenta del extreño deporte que compartían los hombres de su familia, estaba tan arraigado dentro de Ed que le parecía una tortura negarle el vuelo en los brazos de su padre. Por supuesto que con el tiempo Tony ya no pudo seguir cargando a su hijo. Así que inventó un traje sencillo que sólo servía para efectuar pequeños vuelos de prueba. Cuando Sam se enteró que ese iba a ser el regalo de dieciocho años de su hermano mayor… bueno, eso es otra historia.

**Lo inevitable**

Era una tarde de domingo normal en la mansión Stark.

Tony estaba en su taller trabajando codo a codo con su hija de doce años, Pepper estaba afuera del país en un viaje de negocios y Ed se había quedado a dormir en la casa de un amigo.

Así que era otra de esas sesiones padre e hija que él tanto amaba.

Aunque hacía tan solo un año que hacía descubierto la pasión por la mecánica que su pequeña Sam compartía con él, ya habían desarrollado un compañerismo y sincronización casi perfectos.

-llave—pidió, Sam se la depositó en la mano

-martillo—misma acción.

-saca…

-¿Por qué no levantas el trasero y lo tomas por ti mismo?—chilló Samantha. Tony levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y se golpeó en la frente con la parte baja del motor que estaba arreglando.

-¿Qué demo…?—logró deslizarse fuera del auto y miró a su hija.

Ahí estaba Sam, con una de sus camisas viejas y unos jeans sueltos y gastados, ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y lo miraba enfurecida.

Igual a Pepper, pensó tragando saliva.

Se levantó con cuidado, el dolor de cabeza se estaba acentuando por momentos y estaba seguro que le produciría un moretón.

-no puedes hablarme en ese tono—la retó, tratando de lucir menos confundido de lo que en realidad se sentía—

La pequeña alzó una ceja y bufó exasperada, se acercó al refrigerador pequeño en donde Tony guardaba cervezas y gaseosas, sacó hielo, lo envolvió en un paño y se lo entregó.

Tony lo cogió, sin estar muy seguro de qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente, si bien su pequeña tenía la misma personalidad volátil que él. No era bipolar. Se colocó el bulto sobre la frente, aliviando el dolor.

-estoy cansada de hacer esto, ¿podemos cambiar de proyecto? Llevamos un año entero trabajando en el auto, sin mencionar el hecho de que me tratas como si fuera una asistente—proununció lentamente, como si él fuera tonto y no pudiera entender.

-de acuerdo—se sentó en el capó del auto y la miró-¿y en qué quieres trabajar?

Sam no contestó pero le dio una mirada significativa al traje que colgaba a medio terminar en el fondo de la habitación.

-no. Ni loco. Ni lo sueñes—Tony se levantó—sé qué crees que memorizaste los planes del Mark, pero hay cosas que sólo yo sé y así es como se va a quedar—apretó más la compresa contra su frente—

-pero…yo…

-sin peros.

-¿¡Cómo pretendes que siga con el legado de la familia si no me dejas trabajar en los trajes!?—chilló finalmente, con lagrimas sin derramar.

-¿Qué?—musitó Tony—primero, no pretendo que sigas con ningún legado familiar, tu vida es tuya y depende de ti decidir qué hacer con ella y segundo, si hablamos de "legado familiar" eso—señaló todos los trajes que estaban almacenados como autos de exhibición— no lo es. Ni las armas. Mi legado será la energía limpia, Sam. Creía que lo entendías.

Samantha lloraba ya desconsoladamente.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? Todo lo que eres se lo debes a este traje, si no fuera por él, capaz que ni estarías con mamá—se limpió los ojos, furiosa otra vez—

Tony se tocó el espacio en donde antes se hallaba el reactor ARC en miniatura, era una manía que aún no se iba.

-¿a qué viene todo esto? Podrías habérmelo dicho sin armar todo este berrinche—murmuró Tony—tenemos la confianza para ello, ¿no?

-jamás me escuchas—ahora sonaba… ¿deprimida?

Tony estaba mareado con toda la gama de emociones que su hija era capaz de desplegar en menos de (miró el reloj de la pared) cinco minutos

-no me escuchaste por once años, ¿Cómo serías capaz de entenderme ahora? Sólo porque pasamos más tiempo aquí abajo, trabajando como… como… castores…

¿Castores? Tony dio un respingo, jamás se habían referido a él como un castor.

-… eso no quiere decir que me entiendes, ni me escuches, ni me…

Esto sonaba a pelea de matrimonio. Él ya tenía bastante de esas.

-de acuerdo—dejó la compresa sobre una mesa de ayuda—nos sentaremos, calmadamente, y me dirás cuál quieres que sea nuestro proyecto—ofreció—algo que no tenga que ver con Iron Man o cualquier cosa potencialmente dañina y después…

No tuvo tiempo de continuar, Sam se levantó, pateó una de las mesas que estaba junto a ella y salió hecha una furia hacia el pequeño baño del taller.

Tony parpadeó.

Eso no podía ser normal, ¿o sí? No estaba seguro de haberlo leído en alguno de esos libros de paternidad que le daba Edward.

-JARVIS, ¿hice algo mal?—preguntó en voz alta—

-me atrevería a decir, señor. Que esta vez, usted no tiene la culpa.

Entonces así de malo era.

Cogió una de las toallas de mano, se limpió el sudor de la cara y la grasa de los brazos, se armó de valor y caminó hasta la puerta del baño.

Tocó.

-¡lárgate! No quiero verte—fue el grito que lo recibió—

-Samantha abre la puerta, esto se está saliendo de control. No me gustan las niñitas mimadas.

Esta vez aporreó la puerta.

-¡no!—la voz de Samantha fue más fuerte esta vez—

-te daré exactamente cinco minutos, para que te laves la cara y te compongas. Luego saldrás y tendremos una conversación muy seria, jovencita.

Ahí está. Lo había hecho.

-puedo decir, señor, que estoy muy orgulloso de usted, sonó como si supiera exactamente de lo que está hablando—la voz robotizada retumbó—

-lo tomaré como un cumplido, JARVIS

Tony se apoyó contra la puerta, contando lentamente. No quería llamar a Pepper, pero la tentación era muy grande. No sabía qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

Quizás su suegra tenía razón y este no era un ambiente propicio para criar a una niña, paseó la mirada por el taller y suspiró. Incluso Pepper había discutido con su madre, aclarándole que desde que Sam pasaba más tiempo con su padre, su conducta y ánimo habían mejorado notablemente. ¿Podría ser que después de todo este tiempo Pepper se equivocara en algo relacionado con la crianza de sus hijos? Parecía improbable, pero no imposible.

Justo cuando comenzaba a replantearse hasta la misma inmortalidad del cangrejo, Sam lo llamó.

-papá—fue un sonido apenas audible— ¿estás ahí?—sonaba angustiada—

-sí, cariño—la voz suavizada al instante— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?

-no lo creo… ¿mamá ya se fue?—preguntó como si fuera de vida o muerte—

-hace como una hora, Sam, dime qué está mal—imploró apoyándose contra la puerta.

-creo… que… me…

-¿si?

-me hice mujer—susurró—

Tony sofocó una risotada.

-cariño, esa expresión se usa cuando la mujer tiene relaciones por pri… me… ra…

Vez. Pero eso no era totalmente cierto, ¿verdad? Había otra razón por la que se usaba esa expresión en niñas de la edad de Sam.

No, no, no, ¿justo cuando Pepper se marcha? ¿En serio podía alguien tener tan mala suerte?

Tony Stark entro en modo pánico.

Y de ahí decidió hacer la pregunta más estúpida que se le podría haber ocurrido.

-¿estás segura?—casi pudo ver la cara de su hija mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—

-sí, papá. Es bastante difícil no estar segura respecto a algo así.

-ok… llamaré a una ambulancia—dijo con determinación—

-¡no! Papá, no hagas algo tan tonto…

-¿Qué hago?—preguntó con desesperación—

-primero, tranquilo, esto es algo común que pasa a esta edad, nada del otro mundo. Necesito que respires y prestes atención, ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, bien, respiro, respiro—Tony estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?—

-ahora quiero que vayas a mi habitación y busques una muda de ropa interior limpia, primer cajón a la izquierda, ¿lo tienes?—la voz de Sam era tan tranquilizadora—

-sí, lo tengo. De acuerdo, ya voy, espera, no hagas nada apresurado, tu condición puede empeorar…

-no me voy a desangrar—comentó sarcástica su hija, la imagen mental casi hizo que Tony se desmayara—pero eso no es todo. Después necesito que vayas a tu baño, en el sector de mamá…

-no, sabes que no puedo tocar las cosas de mamá, ¿recuerdas la última vez que abrí su cajón buscando un corta uñas? Me estuvo gritando como por un mes.

-eso es porque revolviste todo y abriste unos esmaltes, que luego derramaste sobre el lavamanos.

-los accidentes pasan, no me juzges.

-ya. Mira en el segundo cajón hay toallitas higiénicas, debes abrir un paquete que diga "con alas"…

-¿acaso esas cosas vuelan?

Esta vez fue Sam la que tuvo que contener una carcajada, su pobre padre sonaba tan desesperado y confundido.

-después te lo explico, como sea, agarras un sobrecito y me lo traes. ¿Entendiste?

-sí, sí… cajón, ropa, cajón, alas. Lo tengo, lo tengo. No te vayas.

-¿adónde podría ir papá?

Pero Tony ya se había marchado.

Después de desarmar el armario de su hija menor y romper, sin querer, el frasco de perfume diseñado especialmente para Pepper por una perfumería francesa, Tony llegó con lo pedido.

Después de los diez minutos más largos de su vida, Sam salió del baño, luciendo más tranquila pero infinitamente avergonzada.

-estás cosas solo pasan cuando mamá no está en casa, ¿eh?—intentó bromear Sam—

Pero Tony tenía el corazón en la garganta y solo atinó a abrazarla como si viniera escapando de las puertas de la muerte.

Hay cosas que no cambian.

-Dios, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Helado, chocolate? ¿Una revista de modas?—atizaba el cabello de su pequeña, intentado recuperar algo de su propia compostura.

-no—intentó sacar la cabeza del pecho de su padre, pero éste la apretaba tan fuerte que decidió darle un par de segundos para que se calmara—papá, basta, estoy bien.

-ahora necesitas la charla, ESA charla, ¿entiendes? Pero esperaremos a mamá, Dios sabe que no puedo con más sobresaltos esta noche—le acunó el rostro entre sus callosas y sucias manos, contemplando lo más hermoso que se le había otorgado en la vida—ya eres toda una mujer y…

-dime que no te largarás a llorar—se quejó Sam arrugando la nariz—

-gracias por romper el momento, pero no, no lloraré. Necesitas un regalo—dijo de pronto como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta-¿Qué quieres? ¿Un auto? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-doce—dijo divertida Sam—

-entonces una patineta, ¿sabes andar en patineta?

-papá, creo que debes relajarte un poco—le tomó las manos y las sacó de su rostro con lentitud—

-por eso actuabas tan lunática, eso lo explica todo—suspiró Tony—resulta que todos los clichés respecto a esto son verdad—murmuró para sí—

-creo que es porque fue la primera vez, mamá generalmente no se comporta muy diferente cuando está en estos días…

-sí, tienes razón—se apresuró a corroborar Tony—

Se quedaron en silencio.

-esto lo cambia todo, ¿o no? Ahora querrás salir con chicos, usar faldas y maquillarte—era como si recién hubiera recuperado a su hija y ahora la volviera a perder gracias a la pubertad—

-no digas tonterías, sigo siendo la misma, sólo que ahora usaré buzos más anchos ciertos días del mes.

Tony sonrió con tristeza.

-¿quieres pizza? Oí que hay una maratón de Los Picapiedras en la televisón, de pronto se me quitaron las ganas de estar aquí.

Su padre le tomó la mano y juntos subieron las escaleras hasta el salón.

Con el tiempo Tony se dio cuenta que si bien Sam había cambiado, no era para mal, como él había pensado. Su hija le había demostrado que no todos los clichés son ciertos y había veces que ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuándo estaba en sus días "especiales".

Las tardes de domingo eran sagradas en el taller, pero cuando alguno de los dos tenía una idea especialmente brillante cualquier día de la semana servía.

Su relación fue mejorando poco a poco y había veces que la comunicación verbal ni siquiera era necesaria.

Aun así Tony notaba cambios, eran inevitables, por supuesto. Las faldas, el maquillaje, los novios y las amigas llegaron con el tiempo, pero él estaba preparado para ello y disfrutaba lo que la paternidad le entregaba todos los días como un regalo.

Pero desde ese día había un brillo especial en los ojos de Sam. Sobre todo en aquellos días en que no tenía ganas de bajar al taller y solo se acurrucaba junto a su padre frente al televisor. O esos abrazos espontáneos que le daba cuando Tony entraba en la misma habitación en la que ella estaba. O cuando se presentaba en el cuarto de sus padres, con un barril de helado de chocolate, se acostaba entre sus progenitores y veían las noticias matutinas.

Era ahí cuando Tony sabía que su hija estaba en esos días.

Tony amaba esos días.


End file.
